


Missing Piece

by SKZ_Aussie_Line



Series: Stray Kids one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZ_Aussie_Line/pseuds/SKZ_Aussie_Line
Summary: Han Jisung x Kim Seungminplot: Jisung and Seungmin dated for a few years before Ji had to move away. Years later, he returns to find Seungmin and all his feelings still there. {plot given to me by a very good friend of mine :) } remember to comment or message me for requests. this one will be fluffy.





	Missing Piece

*Three years ago*

"You're leaving?" Seungmin asked, his voice weak as tears filled his eyes. 

Jisung nodded a bit and took his hands. 

"Just for a year, at the most." He whispered and rubbed his knuckles. "I'd take you with me if I could."

Seungmin shook his head and pulled his hands back. "You promised, Jisungie."

"I can't control this, baby. You know if I could stay, I would."

"Just stop. Go live your life. I'll be here. Waiting."

 

*Current time*

Three years Jisung was away. Exactly three years. He kept track of every day he was away from Seungmin. 

He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. His parents basically drug him away from his life in Daegu.

He was moved to Malaysia to study while his parents worked; he booked a plane ticket back as soon as he could afford it. 

Stepping off the plane sent so many memories back to him. Most of the memories of Seungmin.

The first thing Jisung did was go to where he knew Seungmin would be. The library where they met.

One of their mutual friends had been keeping in touch with Jisung, keeping him up to date on his love as the time went on.

Seungmin was doing relatively well considering his heart had been torn out the day he watched Jisung get on the plane.

He was the type of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, giving his all to everything he did.

Jisung was Seungmin's first love and vice versa, so it's no surprise both boys stayed single while they were seperated.

Their entire friend group had a bet on if they would get back together when Jisung came back, almost all of them agreeing they would.

Of course Minho disagreed but that's just cause he had a big crush on Jisung. He wouldn't do anything to ruin what Ji and Seungmin had though.

Jisung let out a soft sigh as he walked up the stairs to the library with his suitcase, pulling the heavy doors open.

Walking in, the smell was just the same as he remembered.

Seungmin was working on putting a cart of books back on the shelves when his stomach flipped.

He knew the feeling. It was the feeling he got any time he was around Jisung, or even thought about him; but he hadn't had the boy on his mind lately as he focused on working.

Jisung walked around the library, dragging his suitcase behind him as he looked down each row of books.

The second he found Seungmin, his heart felt like it was going to leap out if his chest.

He was just as beautiful as the boy Jisung fell in love with. He was still the boy Jisung loved.

Seungmin was starting to get an anxious feeling for an unknown reason, causing him to look around him.

He had to do a double take when his eyes landed on Jisung; he honestly thought he was hallucinating.

In a second, Seungmin took off running, dropping the book he was holding on the ground as he practically tackled Jisung.

Jisung had a grin on his face as he stumbled back, spinning them a bit to catch his balance.

He held onto the boy tightly as they stood in the middle of the library. People were staring but those that knew them knew what was happening.

Jisung pulled back just enough to look down at Seungmin, the loving gaze in his eyes as he brushed his hair back gently.

"Jisungie." Seungmin whispered with his eyes glossing over.

"Seungminie." Jisung smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him.

They both felt the same sparks as their first kiss, only this time it was more intense.

Neither pulled away until they needed to breath, their foreheads resting together as Jisung laced their fingers.

"I've missed you so much." Ji whispered as his eyes fell shut, Seungmin's light breathing calming him as always.

Seungmin wrapped his arms around Jisung tightly and pressed as close as he could. He didn't care about the stares; he finally got his heart back.

"If you leave again, I'm hiding in your suitcase." Seungmin said, causing Jisung to let out a bit of a loud laugh.

"I assure you I won't be leaving without you again." Jisung said and kissed his forehead lightly.

 

*Two years later*

"You know, it was a smart idea to move." Seungmin hummed as he stepped out onto the balcony.

Jisung smiled and wrapped his arms around Seungmin's waist. "I told you. It's beautiful here. But not as beautiful as you."

Seungmin hit his chest lightly before leaning into him. "The boys will be mad we got married without them."

Jisung shrugged and grinned as he kissed him softly. "I'm just happy to finally have you for the rest of my life."

"You've always had me. From the day we met till the end of time." Seungmin whispered and looked out over the view.

He was finally happy with the love of his life and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess but i promise they'll get better as i go. comments always encourage me so please leave your thoughts :)


End file.
